Instead of an Epilogue
Instead of an Epilogue In the long hours of night when the Nexus Tower's busy hallways and halls were finally emptied and eerily silent, a single minifigure was standing in the middle of a corridor. Sweeping with his broom. The only thing that could be heard was the soft sweep of the broom as it scanned the floor to gather all the dirt gathered in one day by all the feet continuously walking about. Many feet meant much dirt. And much dirt meant much work. But the minifigure didn't mind it. It was his job after all. The man started to whistle quietly. There was no one to bother by being loud, but it just didn't fit the atmoshpere. Recent events had forced the man to stay very far away from home. But it was fine. He'd adjusted well, taking this job and all. But in the end, he always just smiled and said he was going to be gone one day anyway. He never said what made him so sure, though. Perhaps, he didn't know himself. But that was fine. Nothing could deter him apparently. So, he whistled a cheerful tune. Suddenly, the sound of steps broke the silence (whistling notwithstanding). For a moment, the minifigure was confused. He did not seem to be walking and his brain never gave the command, yet still he could hear the sound of his feet moving. Then, the first moment was over and he realised someone else could be there. He looked up and around and finally located the silhouette of a person walking down the hallway towards him. Another person in the hallways at night? How could that be? As far as he knew, he was the only Janitor in the whole Nexus Tower. And other people never walked around Nexus Tower at night. The person approached more and more and the minifigure assumed a fighting chance with his broom. There was no reason to assume the person was friendly. "You're gonna fight me with that?" a feminine voice laughed, filling the hallway with echoes. "Don't let your eyes deceive you. I can do more with that than one would expect", the other replied. "Knowing who you are, I am inclined to believe you", the woman spoke again. "So, our encounter is not random after all? What do you seek from me then? I am but a poor Janitor after all". The young woman finally came near enough for the minifigure to notice more details. She was wearing futuristic gear made half of titanium parts similar to an Inventor's and half of clockwork parts. The gear seemed to be running on Imagination, but none of the Nexus Force Symbols appeared on it. Instead there was an F symbol. She was holding a goggled helm in her arm next to her ribs, so her face and head was free to see. Short blonde hair, green eyes and an enigmatic smile. "I am Watt Wuzzit of the FFFFF Team. Our leader and founder, Strange Odd Shadow, has sent me on a mission to ask you some questions. We would like your assistance on some matters". The minifigure assumed a thoughtful expression, "You know I just so happened to have visited Wenn Wuzzit recently. Saw his daughter Watt, too. Seeing as she's but two years old, I wonder what that makes you. And last I checked, there was no such thing as an FFFFF Team". "You're as sharp as ever, then". "Hmm. Then, tell me that, Watt Wuzzit" he put emphasis on the last two words, "What does my interdimensional counterpart want from me exactly?". . . THIS IS NOT AN END HEREBY I DECLARE THAT YOUR WORLD IS SHATTERED AND BY THE WIND THE PIECES SCATTERED A NEW ERA RISES WITH THIS DAWN THIS IS MERELY A BEGINNING NEXUS ANIMA ARDENS Category:Stories Category:Lego Universe Category:Song of the Swans